fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raegal Oberon
Raegal Oberon (レアガルオベロン, Raegaru Oberon) is the name of a very powerful sorcerer, born within the royal family of a very powerful faction of elves known as the Fae, with said faction being the progenitors of the elves and thus possessing much longer life-spans and abilities of substantially greater power. Due to being born within the royal house of Oberon as an only child, Raegal was the next in line to become King of the Faeries whilst his father was alive, but upon the old King's death, Raegal fled with his symbol of office to the lands that humans inhabit so plentifully. Rather than leaving his home without a sovereign, he left his mother to rule in his place, as he felt he wasn't truly fit to rule anyone yet. Truth be told, he is simply too lazy to pick up the mantle of King, and would much rather spend his time lazing about and sleeping. Due to his station as the heir to his people's throne, he bears the title of The Faerie Prince (妖精の王子, Yōsei no Ōji). Throughout his time within Fiore, Raegal has stumbled upon a quaint little guild on a rather pretty island. Having nothing better to do with his days, he decided to join said guild and compete within the competition for Guild Ace, despite not truly wanting the positions as much as some others may want it. Appearance Personality Background Equipment Faerie Spear Durendal ( , Fearī Supia De~yundaru lit. Imperial Faerie Spear: Divine Spear of the Everlasting): The Faerie Spear known as Durendal is a magical weapon crafted by the hands of the Fae of Old, imbued with great power and passed down through generations of the Oberon royal family, who have maintained the positions as monarchs of the Fae for millennia; while the spear has had many wielders in the kings of the Oberon family line, it is currently in the possession of Raegal Oberon. The first King of the Fae requested a weapon of unrivaled power be made for him, so that he may rule uncontended for so long as he should live. He made a competition of it, telling all Fae that could craft a weapon that whomever made such a powerful weapon for him would be named his successor, the Prince and future King. All those who knew of the ways of the forge set to work as quickly as they could, each one forging weapons as grand and powerful as any legend would tell. For months the fires of the forges burned day and night in order to make the perfect weapon for the King, for the prize was a crown upon the victor's head. The King called an end to the forging upon the day of the Summer Solstice, when his court was the most lively and at its peak of strength. Those who had complete weapons brought them before the King gladly, whilst those who were unable to finish their own sat within the crowd with malice in their eyes. The weapons were brought before the King one by one; swords and daggers, mauls and mallets, bows and even some slings. Each were brought before the King and after each one, the pile of rejects beside his thrown grew larger. The King became dejected, simply waving off the weapons brought before him with only the quickest of glances, as the search went on and on. Then, a simple dagger was brought before him. It held little ornament, only a small bell upon the hilt. The King was intrigued, as the others who had come before had brought him extravagant weapons forged of gold and other precious metals. The King took the dagger in his hand and was shocked to find the weapon transform into a sword of illustrious design. The King inquired about the weapon's sudden change and the forger, a young Fae male by the name of Oberon, answered gladly. He had forged the blade using advanced and powerful magics taught for generations throughout his family. He had been told to only use said magic when in dire need, as the weapons that could be forged would inspire envy and greed in those around the owner, prompting unsavory characters to perform unspeakable acts in order to obtain it. Oberon felt it was important to forge the blade for his King, not for the title of heir but to honor his sovereign and his kingdom. Oberon explained that the weapon's shape changed with the personality of the wielder, as well as with their will, making it so that its shape was never the same between two individuals. The King was pleased with the weapon, and Oberon was named his heir as was promised. The old King lived for a few more centuries before dying of a battle wound he had received during a bandit attack, one of the many to have befallen him in order to get his sword. Oberon, the new King, picked up the weapon and wielded the dagger with dangerous precision, felling his enemies and stepping forth as the ruler of all Fae. His house was established, and upon his passing, his heir obtained the weapon Durendal and the title of King. This established the history of the weapon, the lineage of royalty that wielded it both as a weapon as well as a sign of power. The spear is a peculiar tool, as it has very few abilities of its own, unlike other powerful "God-Class" weapons. The blade of the spear was made within a forge stoked by the fires of a dragon, with several unique metals and alloys, whilst its haft was made from the wood of an Elder Tree (長老木, Chōrōki), a unique form of flora that had been infused with Eternano and Magical Energy over several centuries in order to imbue it with supernatural properties. This resulted in the weapon's ability to read the soul of its wielder in order to take on a shape that fits their fighting style the most, as well as the weapon's ability to absorb any Eternano particles, whether from the atmosphere or from spells, that come in contact with the weapon itself. The weapon also has a unique ability, in that within the very structure of the weapon there exists several strings of Faerie Script (), that the wielder is capable of modifying in order to customize the weapon and apply additional abilities to it. This enables the combat potential of the weapon to vary widely between each of its wielders, as the modifications capable of being made are rather endless. Raegal himself has taken this a step further by not only modifying the Faerie Script within the spear, but also by enhancing these abilities to grander heights with his skills as an Master Enchanter, giving birth to a myriad of powerful skills inherent to the weapon: *'First Stage: Fossilize' ( , Fāsuto Sutēji: Fosshirizu lit. First Decree: Ancient Petrification): *'Second Stage: Multiply' ( , Sekando Sutēji: Marutippurai lit. Second Decree: One-man Army): *'Third Stage: True Spear' ( , Sādo Sutēji: Torū Supia lit. Final Decree: Birth of Gungnir): Faerie Guardian Teddy Ursa ( , Fearī Gādian Tediurusa lit. Imperial Guard of the Faerie King: Ursa Major): Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Spearmanship Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Preternatural Speed and Reflexes: Unnatural Durability: Other Abilities Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Magical Aura:' *'Transcendent Seiðr Reserves:' Magic In General Godly Magic Usage (魔法, Mahō): *'Defenser' ( , Difensā lit. Magic Barrier) is a defensive magical spell that is often the first learned by starting magicians. Defenser, along with another spell, are said to be the defining powers of a magician. In order to use Defenser, the caster releases their magical energy outwards, utilizing their ability to manipulate the shape of this energy in order to mold it into the form of a hexagonal structure that surrounds them, before their magical energy reacts with the ambient magical particles that saturate their environment, solidifying the structure and causing it to take the form of a hexagonal shield that surrounds their body in order to defend themselves from the attacks of their foes. The shield protects the caster against magic, projectiles, explosions, and other attacks, however enemies are fully capable of passing through it if they possess the ability to drain the magic from the shield, or manipulate the magical constructs of another. When Defenser successfully guards against an attack, a bright flash of light is projected from the point of impact, blinding the target for a short time in order to leave them open for a follow-up attack. Any manner of attack can be defended against with this spell, with correct timing. Casters are capable of manipulating the form of their Defenser into different shapes to serve a myriad of purposes, only requiring a very clear mental image of the shape that they desire within their mind. Thus, the size, shape, and usage of Defenser is left completely up to the user's imagination. Those of lesser skill have restrictions upon the size of their barriers, or their strength with larger sizes, however Raegal has mastered the usage of this spell and thus all of said restrictions have fallen away. He is capable of forming barriers the size of his body that are fully capable of defending against attacks from powerful magical artillery, or those the size of a large city that are capable of doing the same. While a primarily defensive technique, it can be manipulated in order to fulfill supplementary or even offensive uses. Barriers created with the correct shape can be launched as missiles or used as battering rams, or they can be manipulated in order to shield those covered by the barrier from magical energy sensing devices. Raegal's skill with this defensive skill is enough to make it as dangerous as any offensive spell, and doubly as useful. :*'Defenser - Counter:' Defenser is capable of being utilized as a unique form of counterattack, enabling the user to deliver damage to their attacker whenever their defense is struck. :*'Defenser - Full Counter:' :*'Defenser - Counter Vanish:' Enchantment Enchantment ( , Enchāntomento lit. Magic Transference), sometimes referred to as the progenitor of alchemy, is a fighting style that is said to be the core skill of many arcane arts that have become well-known across . Taking the basic skills of invoking the power of the mystical and bringing them to the peak of their power, Enchantment involves the mage whom harnesses its power using a method that can be accurately described as "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設, jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu), harnessing their magical power in all forms to invoke the manipulation of all forms of particles, which are defined as small fragments or quantities of matter; Enchantment is in fact capable of affecting every form of mundane particle, as well as more esoteric particles, such as Eternano. This ability to manipulate all forms of particles enables the user to enchant anything into any form that they desire by simply transmuting the particles into magical power, from there manipulating the flow of matter using a powerful combination of science and sorcery in order to influence the composition and structure of the particles which compose the very fabric of existences, gifting the user the ability to manipulate the particles of the many different forms of matter and energy in any way that they deem fit through imaginative commands and motions. This results in Enchantment having truly infinite potential, with limitless options and effects that the mage is capable of installing upon humans, animals, all structures, and even the environment around them, all with little to no drawbacks, making Enchantment one of, if not the most versatile form of magic. It can be considered to be the core discipline of modern Magic that inevitably gave birth to all of the classifications of magic known to the denizens of Earth Land. Unlike regular magic, Enchantment can be used for the purpose of altercation of matter towards scientifically practical ends, and to that extent, it allows the caster to induce complete destruction, recreation, or annihilation of anything they desire. While antiquated by modern day magicians who specialize in one of the many, many offshoots of this discipline, those who continue to wield and master the power of Enchantment are referred to as "Enchanters" ( , Enchantā lit. Annexation Art Warrior), while those who have completely turned the art to their control have been dubbed as "Master Enchanters" ( , Masutā Enchantā lit. Utmost Limits-Ranking Annexation Art Warrior), far surpassing the skill of others who use the art, as they are capable of turning even the heavens to their will at a moment's notice. Enchantment can be considered to be, and often is referred to as, one of the greatest form of the arcane arts utilized universally. Despite the fact that it existed even before the time of the fearsome Dragon Civil War, the art of Enchantment never quite fell out of generic use to become a Lost Magic, with many a hopeful practitioner spending much of their time in effort in an attempt to perfect the art at least four centuries after its founding, resulting in Enchantment becoming the most complicated and yet misleadingly simple forms of magical combat within the realm of magical practice. Enchantment in and of itself could very well be considered its own classification of magic, not dissimilar to that of the Black Arts, the White Arts or even Slayer Magic, though it is actually something rather different in nature. It is a truthful fact that there are certain magical arts that are invoked through the manipulation of both the ambient magical particles in the atmosphere, and the magical power that exists within the caster's own Magic Origin, prompting the mage that harnesses the arcane art to trigger a chemical reaction that bonds the magical power and eternano on a fundamental level in order to form a catalyst through which the caster is capable of manifesting their Magic, with accompanying motions or incantations. The process applies to many forms of Magic, no matter the power or complexity, expanding even to each and every classification of Magic to exist, at least to common knowledge. This encompasses both the darkest of offensive Black Magic spells and the most beneficial of White Magic healing incantations. Enchantment, however, takes the basics of forming magic and makes it the core of the power the caster summons, most commonly displayed by the process of activation, which requires the magician that harnesses the power to focus the great mass of magical energies dwelling within their body with a directed intent, rather than projecting the arcane energies outwards into the world in order to initiate the fusion of magical power and magical particles that are ambient within the atmosphere. Enchantment culminates in the user to release the control that their magical energies would have upon their spell by sending their powers forwards, drastically empowered by the caster overlaying their Magical Aura over their frame in the slightest of ways in order to serve as a makeshift vector. The Magical Aura serves to modify the vector values of the magician's released magical energies to enhance and empower the effects that the arcane energies would normally carry in a way that causes the user's magical power to have properties far beyond the normal release of magical force. Applying alchemic theory, which is a philosophical and proto-scientific tradition that aimed to purify, mature, and perfect certain objects into its mechanics, the magical energies surge outwards exponentially and take priority over all other forms of arcane activation sequences no matter their strength and power, ranging from other Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and even the likes of Lost Magic, with the caster's tremendous surge of supernatural power influencing all forms of energy and placing it completely under their thrall without any exceptions. At this point, the magician that wields Enchantment's magical energies are capable of "enchanting" any and everything that this arcane force comes into contact with, no matter how brief or fleeting; "enchanting" being defined as affixing the energies upon the particles that compose what's affected, said particles being a minute fragment or quantity of matter; a variably-sized small localized object to which can be ascribed several physical or chemical properties such as volume or mass. The art of Enchantment, while classified as a "prototypical" or "basic" form of alchemy, can also be said to be able to put anyone and everything under the caster's command through the process of literal enchantment via placing an incantation on any and everything they want to affect through the activation sequence of the power, with the Enchanter themselves invoking a command known as "Particle Transmutation" (粒子変移, Ryūshi Heni), which involves the enchanter in question using their thoughts, feeling and intentions, directed through their magical energy that has washed over the particles and utilizing the concrete fact that magic in all its forms is quite heavily influenced by the emotions of the caster as to influence the composition of the particles under their command, controlling subatomic, microscopic and macroscopic particles, chemical elements and many other aspects; anything that can be classified as a "particle" in any way, shape or form can be affected by Enchantment, with the caster using the utmost limits of their imagination alongside their arcane energies that have been transposed upon the particles in order to initiate the process of transmutation of said particles into anything that could be categorized as a particle, converting one thing into another, and thus resulting in Enchantment's main ability to change the particle structure of anything that is inorganic in accordance to their thoughts simply by manipulating the bonds between the particles under their command. Through the rather useful skill of Particle Transmutation, the Enchanter is fully able to completely alter the form and structure of anything they wish, and while everything that the caster puts their mind to is capable of being affects, and thus they can transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, chemical elements, objects, beings (mundane, mythical, intellectual or otherwise) into anything else by enchanting them and thus placing magical abilities of their own within them, either completely or partially, permanently or temporarily as they so chose. Enchantment's area of influence is capable of being greatly supplemented through funneling more magical energies into the activation of the skill, enabling the Enchanter to affect an incredibly wide range of matter through this power, producing a field in which everything is forcibly transformed into particles and from there into whatever the caster desires. The power of Enchantment also nullifies the likes of an ability which bestows forms of matter an inability to be modified in any way unless coming from an Enchanter of a higher level of skill. Most magicians, whether they be of an ordinary level or wizards as powerful as the fabled Spriggan Twelve or the Ten Wizard Saints, are only able to learn as small handful of magics that are stored within their Magic Origin, up to an absolute maximum of twelve at a time, and no more than one form of Lost Magic or an Ancient Spell at once. However, as Enchantment revolves around the transmutation of all particles to achieve the caster's desired result, it could be said Enchantment's ability is Magic itself without being locked down by a specialized discipline or limitations, thus granting the Enchanter an unparalleled talent in the variety of powers and spells displayed as well as what they could potentially learn. Faerie Magic Faerie Magic ( , Fearī Majikku lit. Magic of the Faerie Courts), more commonly known as Fairy Magic in its lesser form, is a Caster Type magic utilized by the Fae of the Five Courts of the Seasons. This magic takes the caster's Magical Energy and infuses it with stray Eternano particles within the atmosphere, as well as the energy of nature around the mage. The combination results in a glittering energy, known as Seiðr ( , Seidā lit. Ancient Magic Particles of the Fairies), is then fully capable of being forged into a number of spells that are capable of a myriad of things. The most prominent effect of the seiðr is its ability to directly target one's Magic Origin with the effects of the spells within. The magic is fully capable of doing anything from healing one's Magic Origin to completely destroying it, rendering them incapable of ever utilizing magic again. This can be turned to much more mild and mundane uses, such as draining someone's Magical Energy or replenishing it. This magic was founded by the Fae, however there are some lesser powered few who have learned a watered down version of this magic, being capable of performing spells of a significantly lower quality when compared to that of an actual practitioner of Faerie Magic. *'Faerie Bomb: Gremlin' (): *'Faerie Machine Gun: Leprechaun' (): *'Faerie Sphere: Pollen Garden' (): *'Faerie Ray: Brownie' (): *'Faerie Cloud: Nymph' (): *'Faerie Orb: Will-O-Wisp' (): *'Ultimate Defense - Faerie Shield: Oberon' (): *'Ultimate Offense - Faerie Sword: Titania' (): Trivia *Raegal's appearance is based off of Fairy King Harlequin from the Seven Deadly Sins manga and anime series. His unique combinations of magic are also based off of King's own station as the Fairy King. :*Some of the abilities of Raegal's two main weapons are also based off of King's own Sacred Treasure, the Spirit Spear Chastiefol. The appearance of Raegal's spear is based off of Chastiefol's spear form, whilst Teddy Ursa is based off of Chastiefol's pillow form. *Raegal's name is a play on his positions within the order of the Fae, with him being a Prince and therefore regal, as well as his race, as Oberon is the king of all fairies in Medieval tales. *This character is heavily based around the author, though he has yet to find a way to work his name into a title for the little bugger. Raegal is a bit of a manifestation of the fanciful skills and history the author wanted as a small child, as well as the author's current personality. His skill with Enchantment represents a young Shoshiki's wish to be a great and powerful wizard, whilst his Faerie Magic is a little gag the author has, where he calls himself a "fairy" due to his homosexuality. Raegal's skill with his magic is a representation of the author's own talents while the prince's laziness being representative of the author's own, as they both are rather skilled in their fields but would much rather take a nice nap than actually work. Category:User-based Character